Dual Pistol
No (GTA San Andreas & GTA Advance) Yes (GTA 2 & GTA Chinatown Wars) |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Dual Pistols, also known as "Dual Pistol" and "Twin Pistols" is, as implied, a pair of pistols held on each hand of the player character. The ability to wield two pistol exists only within the realms of Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, where their design still differs significantly. Description ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' In Grand Theft Auto 2, the "Dual pistol" is in fact separate firearms from the single pistol (with their own separate ammunition), giving Claude Speed the ability to fire bullets in a V-shape formation and twice as fast and efficiently as a single pistol, but with the drawback of faster depletion of ammunition. The Zaibatsu Corporation uses these guns when their respect meter drops below 3 or 4 in the Residential District. Apart from that it can be always found by all the Green Phones for all gangs in the Industrial District. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The ability was since been refined in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Carl Johnson will wield two pistols, "akimbo" style, once they reach the Hitman skill level for the pistol, but will use the same ammunition as a single pistol. Some enemies during missions, like the Russian Mafia, use the pistols in dual form too. ''Grand Theft Auto: Advance'' In Grand Theft Auto Advance, the sprite for the pistol shows Mike holding two pistols, one in each hand, although other characters will wield only one pistol. Also, Mike shoots 2x faster than other characters with pistols because of dual. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Huang Lee has the option of using either a single pistol or "Dual pistols", both set of weapons sharing the same ammunition, the latter effectively better in speed, damage, and magazine size. It is seen being used by various enemies during the course of the storyline, but it is fairly rare. Image Gallery HUD icon DualPistol-GTA2-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto 2''. TwinPistols-GTACW-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' (Nintendo DS). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' *The Cross, Krimea; Hut on the Hill, Vedic Temple; Chemists, Bayano, Industrial District - Found near the green job phones for the Russian Mafia, Hare Krishna and the Zaibatsu Corporation. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Dual Pistol does not have a location, but reaching the aforementioned Hitman skill level will make the player using two pistols at once if he/she acquires a pistol. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Can be bought from the Ammu-Nation website for $450, after the mission Copter Carnage. *In the middle of an island in Middle Park. Trivia 3D Universe *During the Introduction of GTA III, Catalina shoots Claude, holding two pistols. *During the mission The Shootist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Phil is holding two Desert Eagles. Navigation }} Category:Weapons in GTA 2 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Handguns